


Next to you

by AnnaLise__K



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Drama, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Love Triangles, Magic, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:35:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26307916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaLise__K/pseuds/AnnaLise__K
Summary: Блондинка мастерски прятала слезы, выше задирая подбородок и делая вид, что ей все равно. Она – Хартфилия, а значит – справится со всем сама.Да, ему в общем-то было плевать, кем бы она не была. Он закрыл свое сердце ото всех, после смерти Ул. Так легче жить. Никто ему не нужен. Лучше бы они никогда не встретились, тогда никто больше не причинит ему боль.Из-под уродливого рубца обгорелой кожи выглядывала только первая буква его судьбы.
Relationships: Gray Fullbuster/Lucy Heartfilia, Laxus Dreyar/Lucy Heartfilia
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	Next to you

_I have a feeling you do not have the words._

_I found one for you, kiss your cheeks,_

_say “bye” and walk away._

_Don’t look back_

_‘Cause I’m crying_

С самого детства Люси твердили, что она бракованная. Ее запястье было девственно чистым, в то время как все вокруг носили на нем имя своей судьбы. Оно появлялось на теле сразу после рождения и никогда не исчезало. Но только не в ее случае. Слыша обидные слова от близких людей, маленькая Хартфилия задавалась вопросом за что же судьба с ней так обошлась? Неужели она была настолько ужасна? Однако Люси не была бы собой, если бы позволила кому-то показать какую боль причиняют эти слова. Блондинка мастерски прятала слезы, выше задирая подбородок и делая вид, что ей все равно. Она – Хартфилия, а значит – справится со всем сама.

***

На запястье Грея красовалось «Люси», выведенное витиеватым аккуратным почерком, какой бывает только у аристократов. Да, ему в общем-то было плевать, кем бы она не была. Он закрыл свое сердце ото всех, после смерти Ул. Так легче жить. Никто ему не нужен. И какая разница, кто такая эта Люси? Лучше бы они никогда не встретились, тогда никто больше не причинит ему боль. Фуллбастер думал так, ведя абсолютно кошмарный образ жизни, позволяя вешаться на себя девушкам легкого поведения, выкуривая пачку сигарет за пачкой на заднем дворе гильдии и заливая в себя виски. Пошло оно все к черту.

***

Лаксус не знал, что было написано на его руке. Еще до того, как он смог бы запомнить, отец выжег имя, оставив уродливый шрам. Он тогда сказал, что наличие Амари только ослабит, что он не сможет стать сильнее всех. Из-под уродливого рубца обгорелой кожи выглядывала только первая буква его судьбы. Это все, что осталось у Дреяра. Он закрывается ото всех, боясь стать слабым.

***

Когда Нацу с ноги распахивает дверь в гильдию и заявляет, что у них новенькая, Фуллбастер скользит безразличным взглядом по блондинке, неуверенно застывшей в дверях, отмечая, что она в его вкусе. А потом он услышал ее имя. Люси. Чертова судьба над ним издевалась. Но девушка была такой искренней, улыбаясь ему и протягивая руку для знакомства, что Грей не смог не улыбнуться в ответ.

А после мастер отправляет его, Эльзу, Нацу и «эту новенькую» на совместное задание. Только тогда маг ледяного созидания понимает, что она не так проста, как кажется на первый взгляд.

Заклинательница звездных духов. «Такая красивая магия» - произносит брюнет в первый раз наблюдая за призывом, когда в золотом свечении появляется русалка.

\- Твоя магия намного красивее моей. – Мягко, улыбается ему девушка. – Магия свободы. – Он и сам всегда думал именно так. Удивительно, как она смогла понять это. Никому раньше не удавалось.

Обратно они идут в Магнолию пешком. Все заработанные деньги пришлось отдать на восстановление разрушенного Нацу города, но их это не сильно-то и расстраивает.

«Если быть честным хотя бы с самим собой,» - думает созидатель, - «то она просто невероятная», - слушая, как Хартфилия рассказывает ему о звездах, о которых знает, похоже, все. Эльза и Нацу давно спят и видят десятый сон. Они с Люси лежат на траве, так близко друг к другу, что парень слышит малейшее движение блондинки.

Фуллбастер с трудом подавляет желание взять ее за руку. Нет, она не должна знать. Так будет проще. Он же видел ее идеально белое запястье, без намека на свое имя. Но спросить об этом так и не решается.

***

Дреяр сам виноват во всех своих бедах. И понял он это слишком поздно. Как же ты ошибался, отец.

Когда Мира связалась с ним через лакриму, и плача, умоляла помочь, он сказал, что сделает это, только если ему отдадут эту грудастую болельщицу, фактически, в рабыни. Естественно, никто не пошел на такое, а в сердце Люси зародилось крошечное семечко неприязни к этому высокомерному внуку мастера, который отвернулся от друзей, высмеяв их слабость.

Так потом еще и попытался стать мастером, устроив глупое соревнование. Когда же громовержец услышал слова Люси о том, что они одна семья и должны сплотиться, чтобы одолеть нависшую угрозу в лице напыщенного козла, решившего, что имеет хоть какое-то право поступать так, как он позволял себе, Лаксус понял, что натворил. Правильно дед выгнал его из гильдии. Только почему в груди так тепло, когда он вспоминает карие глаза, с такой яростью и осуждением смотрящие на него? Парень машинально погладил шрам на запястье.

«Л»… Неужели… Да быть того не может. Громовой убийца драконов отмахивается от этой мысли и уходит прочь, оставляя за спиной все, что когда-либо имел.

***

Все открылось против его желания. Ангел постаралась со своими близнецами. Люси поймала его через несколько дней после возвращения с миссии и сказала, что хочет поговорить. Грей кивнул и, потянув ее за собой, вышел из здания гильдии. Они шли вперед, не останавливаясь, в полном молчании.

\- Я видела. – Тихо произнесла Хартфилия, когда маг ледяного созидания наконец-то остановился.

\- О чем ты? – Не оборачиваясь спросил он. Вместо ответа девушка бережно взяла его руку и коснулась имени на запястье. Такого Фуллбастер не ощущал никогда. В этот момент все его ледяные преграды, так тщательно возводимые на протяжении многих лет вокруг сердца, осыпались миллионом снежинок и исчезли.

\- Но у тебя… нет имени. – Горько заметил брюнет, глядя ей в глаза.

\- Какая, к черту, разница? – Заклинательница наклоняется ближе, теперь их лица в нескольких миллиметрах.

\- И правда. – Грей первым сокращает этот промежуток, целуя блондинку. Только она могла целовать так трепетно и нежно. Фуллбастер притягивает Люси ближе к себе за талию, улыбаясь в поцелуй. После чего подхватывает визжащую девушку на руки и кружит, счастливо смеясь. Созидатель был уверен, что теперь-то, с исчезновением этого холода из его души, все наконец придет в норму. И он сделает абсолютно все, чтобы заклинательница была счастлива.

***

Лаксус опоздал. Сердце блондинки было занято. Он понял это по тому, как нежно этот Отмороженный держал за руку Хартфилию и по тому, как бережно она перебирала его волосы, пока парень лежал на ее коленях, отдыхая после тяжелого боя с мастером «Сердца Чернокнижья». В этот момент он почувствовал будто бы что-то умерло внутри него. Искрошилось в пепел и исчезло. «Л» была Люси. Теперь он в этом не сомневался. Да и никогда, если быть честным, не думал иначе. Оставалось решить, как ему быть дальше. Но сдаваться Лаксус Дреяр был не намерен. Это не в его привычках.

Хартфилия продолжала о чем-то перешептываться с Фуллбастером, то и дело отчаянно краснея. Нет, блондин совершенно точно не хотел знать, что же заставляет девушку покрываться румянцем, отводя глаза в сторону, но слух дракона против воли улавливал каждое их слово.

\- …такая смелая, - долетел до него конец фразы Отмороженного.

\- Вовсе я не смелая и не сильная. – Тихо отвечает заклинательница, запутывая длинные пальцы в волосах парня, на что тот едва ли не мурлыкал.

\- Не говори глупости, Люси. Я ведь видел. – Брюнет резко поднимает голову и смотрит в карие глаза девушки. – Если бы не ты, нас бы здесь сейчас не было.

\- Я не могу потерять еще и тебя, Грей. – То, с какой нежностью Хартфилия произносит его имя, заставляет Дреяра скривиться.

\- И не потеряешь, я же обещал. – Фуллбастер приподнимается на локтях и легко целует блондинку в губы. – Как же я хочу… - Слава Фейри, в этот момент рядом с ним заголосил Фрид, и Лаксус так и не узнал, чего же хотел брюнет, но судя по выражению лица волшебницы, это было что-то весьма и весьма непристойное. Почему-то при мысли о блондинке, стонущей в объятиях Грея, хотелось кого-нибудь убить, но блондин предпочел не задумываться над этим, переключая внимание на свою команду, которая была так рада его видеть.

***

Обнаружив утром на столе белую розу, Хартфилия первым делом подумала, что это конечно же от Грея. Однако это было совсем не в его стиле. Если бы захотел порадовать, то подарил бы что-то практичное. Ледяной созидатель вовсе не был любителем таких «бессмысленных подарков». О чувствах он говорил прямо, страстно целуя заклинательницу в губы, прижимая ближе к себе по утрам, когда только проснется или устраивая ей ночной пикник, часами расспрашивая о таких далеких и холодных звездах.

Цветок был невероятно красив. Казалось, что он был выращен специально для нее. Розы всегда напоминали Люси о матери, которая так любила их. В саду возле огромного особняка всегда было полно самых разнообразных сортов роз. Алые, бордово-красные, желтые, сливочно-розовые, белых же было больше всего. Единственное, в чем девушка была уверена - эти цветы точно не от Фуллбастера. Все еще пребывая в своих мыслях, заклинательница отправилась в гильдию.

***

Сегодня Люси прямо-таки светилась. Это Дреяр заметил, как только девушка вошла в гильдию. Сидя на своем втором этаже, он мог только гадать в чем причина такой радости. Ответ не заставил себя долго ждать, спасибо любопытной Штраус.

\- Люси, ты чего такая радостная? – Мира поставила перед блондинкой ее любимый коктейль и с любопытством посмотрела на подругу.

\- Завтра Грей возвращается с задания. Я так давно его не видела. – Мечтательная улыбка прошлась по губам заклинательницы звездных духов. Она допила свой напиток и пошла к выходу, махнув рукой, мол, еще вернусь. Стакан, что Лаксус держал в руке разбился с громким звоном, а громовой убийца драконов исчез в молниях.

Хартфилия столкнулась с ним абсолютно случайно. Гуляя по такому полюбившемуся лесу, она точно не предполагала, что наткнется на чем-то сильно расстроенного внука мастера. И если бы она точно не знала, что он слышал ее шаги, то развернулась и ушла бы. Его проблемы не должны касаться девушки. Но Люси просто не смогла.

\- Ты в порядке? – Она осторожно положила руку на плечо Дреяра, сидящего на самом краю мостков.

\- Лучше не бывает. – Саркастично огрызнулся он. Блондинка лишь вздохнула и уже развернулась, чтобы уйти, как парень тихо, едва на уровне слышимости, произнес. – Не уходи.

И она просто села рядом с ним, не говоря ни слова. Дерево мостков было очень теплым, нагревшись на солнце за день, лес отражался в кристально чистом озере, на небе разгорался закат, открашивая облака во все возможные оттенки красного. Парень молчал, смотря на что-то, что девушка не могла видеть.

Люси внимательно разглядывала Лаксуса. Всегда такой непреступный, мрачный, нелюдимый, сейчас он казался чем-то сильно расстроенным и каким-то близким. Голубые глаза, обычно выражавшие только презрение, были прикрыты. Неизменная шуба лежала возле дерева на берегу. Рукава рубашки были закатаны до локтей. А Люси раньше и не замечала, насколько он красив.

\- Не пялься так. – Ухмыльнулся он. – Даже мне иногда нужна бывает компания, болельщица. – Хартфилия недовольно сморщилась и в очередной раз поклялась убить Бикслоу за это прозвище. А Дреяр, расхохотавшись, потрепал ее по волосам.

И тогда она заметила. На запястье, где у Фуллбастера написано ее имя, а у нее не было ничего, у Лаксуса был уродливый шрам. Завороженная, девушка потянулась к его руке и провела пальцами по отметине. Обоих словно током ударило.

\- Что произошло? – Отчего-то шепчет заклинательница.

\- Отец. – Нахмурился Дреяр, но продолжил. Он не любил об этом говорить, знали только Громовержцы. Да и то, это больше была необходимость, чем желание с ними поделиться воспоминаниями из детства. – Сказал, что наличие в моей жизни кого-то дорогого, ослабит и не позволит стать сильным. После чего выжег имя каленым прутом. Мне было три. – Люси в ужасе прижала руки ко рту. – Только не надо меня жалеть. Эва занимается этим ежедневно.

\- Это ужасно. Он не должен был выбирать за тебя! – Гнев переполнил Хартфилию. Как можно лишить человека последнего выбора в этой несправедливой жизни? – Ты не знаешь кто она? – Робко интересуется Люси, снова переходя на почти шепот.

\- Догадываюсь. Но у меня все не так, как у обычных людей. Ты же наверняка знаешь, если общаешься с Драгнилом.

Блондинка лишь кивает, понимая, что имеет в виду громовержец. Во всем мире есть только один человек, которого он сможет по-настоящему полюбить. И дело тут вовсе не в парне, дело в магии убийц драконов. И Люси прекрасно знала, что такое потерять Амари – у нее был яркий пример в лице Нацу, потерявшего Лисанну, и снова нашедшего ее. Словно два разных человека.

\- Ты везунчик, Хартфилия. – И в ответ на поднятые в удивлении брови поясняет. – Вы с Фуллбастером идеальная пара.

\- Все не так просто. – Теперь горько усмехается заклинательница, а брови поднимает убийца драконов. Но в ответ девушка показывает ему свое чистое запястье. Здесь и без слов все ясно. – _Имя_ есть только у Грея.

Лаксус проводит пальцами по руке девушки совсем как она сама несколько минут назад. Идеально чистая кожа без малейшего намека на слова.

\- Почему?

Люси кладет голову ему плечо и отвечает:

\- Не знаю, я родилась без метки. Она просто не появилась. И знаешь, это сущий ад. Как же, наследница рода благородных Хартфилиев и без имени? Бракованная. Так мне все говорят. Но я просто игнорирую их. Иду вперед с высоко поднятой головой. Иногда это сложнее, чем кажется. – Люси болтает босыми ногами в теплой воде, а Дреяру остается только поражаться с какой легкостью она все это говорит. Затем он просто разворачивается и обнимает ее. Заклинательница секунду медлит, но после обнимает в ответ. Кто бы мог подумать, что именно Лаксус, мать его, Дреяр поймет ее лучше других? Люси прячет голову у его на груди, а блондин зарывается лицом в густые волосы, пахнущие карамелью. И обоих снова будто бы током прошибает.

***

В тот день за окном лил дождь, да и вообще было как-то промозгло. Хартфилия сидела за барной стойкой и о чем-то вяло переговаривалась с Мирой, то и дело зябко кутаясь в свой теплый свитер и грея ледяные ладони о кружку с горячим чаем. Что-то никак не давало ей покоя, подсказывало – быть беде. И она не заставила себя долго ждать.

\- Помогите! – В гильдию врываются Эльза и Нацу. На руках Драгнила – Грей. Весь израненный, едва дышащий. Люси срывается с места, громко зовет Полюшку и мастера, хоть кого-нибудь, только чтобы они помогли Фуллбастеру, ведь она просто не может его потерять, не после всего, что было.

Целительница выгоняет всех из лазарета, громко хлопая дверью перед их лицами, а заклинательница наконец чувствует всю боль и беспомощность, пробившиеся сквозь шок и неверие, оседает на пол и горько рыдает. Эльза, в глазах которой тоже стоят невыплаканные слезы, растерянный Нацу и причитающая Венди стоят рядом, не зная, как им быть. Только надежные руки, коснувшиеся ее плеч на доли секунд, помогают ей успокоиться и поверить, что все будет хорошо.

Следующие несколько недель она днюет и ночует в гильдии, не отходя ни на шаг от постели брюнета. У Грея жар, который никак не желает сбиваться. Парень мечется по кровати, а Люси держит его за руку, неизменно промокая влажный лоб холодным полотенцем. Полюшка недовольно ворчит, но выгнать девушку не смеет. Несколько раз он зовет ее, не открывая глаз, зовет отчаянно, словно от нее зависит его жизнь. Заклинательница только сильнее сжимает руку Фуллбастера и ложится рядом, обнимая. Когда брюнет наконец приходит в сознание и зовет девушку, Хартфилия снова плачет, но уже от облегчения и целует Грея так, словно он вернулся с того света, что, в прочем-то, не так далеко от действительности.

***

Лаксус наблюдает за блондинкой, что в гордом одиночестве сидит за барной стойкой и смотрит на стакан, в котором нетронутый коктейль. Девушка о чем-то задумалась, положив голову на руки и нахмурив брови.

\- Дреяр, ты вообще слушаешь?

Эвер недовольно цыкает, когда замечает, что парень уже достаточно продолжительное время витает в облаках, наблюдая за Хартфилией. Затем фея встает, спускается на первый этаж, подходит к Люси, что-то говорит и машет рукой в сторону их стола. Карие глаза расширяются в удивлении, но затем девушка кивает и следует за Эвергрин наверх.

\- Привет, Лаксус. – Тихо произносит она, опуская глаза. – Фрид, Бикслоу. – Кивает парням.

\- Доброе утро, Люси. – Приветствует ее Джастин, отрываясь от книги.

\- Я читала ее. – Блондинка кивает на предмет в руках мага письмен. – Весьма неплохая. Хотя концовка мне не понравилась. – Неожиданно даже для себя говорит она.

\- Нет, не говори, чем закончится. Я сам догадаюсь. – Слегка улыбается Фрид, приятно пораженный такой начитанностью заклинательницы. – Пока что я думаю, что она останется с тем парнем из деревни. – Заговорщически шепчет он.

\- Я ничего тебе не скажу, сам же попросил. – Люси лучезарно улыбается в ответ, и обстановка вокруг сразу разряжается.

\- А где твоя команда? Неужто бросили тебя? – Спрашивает Бикслоу.

\- Бросили, бросили, бросили. – Вторят марионетки.

\- Они справятся и без меня. Я бы только помешала. Тем более, что скорее всего вся награда снова уйдет на ремонт. – Не желая признавать, что ее действительно в этот раз бросили, говорит волшебница. Лаксус хмыкает. – Что?

\- Да так, - он качает головой, - ничего. Не хочешь тогда с нами пойти? – Громовержцы все, как один вытаращили глаза на предводителя. – Ну а что? В ресторане Яджма лишние руки не помешают точно. – Пожимает плечами Дреяр.

\- Конечно, я с радостью. – Кивает Хартфилия. То, что ей нужно. Безопасно, да и заплатят хорошо. Тем более, что от приглашения самого Лаксуса Дреяра не отказываются.

Работать вместе с Громовержцами оказывается очень весело и совсем не страшно. Люси не чувствовала, что она тут лишняя или же путается у ребят под ногами, как это бывало в ее команде, когда Нацу, Эльза и Грей крушили все подряд. Они с Эвер работали в зале, непринужденно болтая обо всяких женских штучках, типа косметики или списка самых горячих мужчин в еженедельнике «Волшебник». Девушка оказалась совершенно не такой, как ее представляла заклинательница. Фея ничем не отличалась от Миры или Эльзы, просто стеснялась подойти и познакомиться поближе.

Люси и сама не поняла, как пригласила ребят зайти к ней на чай после выполнения задания, но теперь все они – Бикслоу с его марионетками, молчаливый Фрид, загадочная Эвергрин и даже мрачный Лаксус с интересом рассматривали ее квартиру, пока сама заклинательница хлопотала на кухне.

\- Тебе помочь? – Хартфилия вздрагивает от неожиданности, едва не роняя огромную тарелку с печеньем собственного приготовления. – Извини, не хотел пугать. -Дреяр подходит к девушке, забирает из ее рук блюдо и ставит в центр стола.

\- Если правда хочешь помочь, можешь достать чашки. – Она машет рукой в сторону шкафчика с посудой. Сама же насыпает в джезву несколько ложек кофе с наслаждением вдыхая запах.

\- Не слишком ли поздно для кофе? – Удивленно спрашивает Лаксус.

\- Мне еще работать над романом. – Улыбается девушка, наблюдая за парнем, который наливает заварку в чашки. «Нацу и Грей никогда мне не помогают по дому, только лопать горазды» - думает блондинка и вздыхает. – Если есть хотите, там в холодильнике есть лазанья. Все, что мне удалось спасти от Драгнила.

\- Вот же балда. – Усмехается громовержец. – Давно мог бы сам научиться готовить, но продолжает объедать тебя. – В глазах парня пляшут искорки смеха.

\- Ему невозможно это объяснить. – Пожимает плечами Люси. – Поэтому я беру с него деньги за продукты.

Комнату заполняет хрипловатый смех Лаксуса. В дверном проеме показываются три удивленные макушки – русая, зеленая и фиолетовая. Фея и маг письмен понимающе ухмыляются, а маг душ качает головой, мол, все с вами ясно. Давно они не видели своего предводителя таким веселым.

\- Она берет у него деньги за продукты, - сквозь смех произносит блондин, вытирая глаза.

\- Лазанью будете? – Оборачиваясь к ребятам, спрашивает волшебница. Те кивают, усаживаясь за стол.

Спустя пару часов Эва прощается и убегает на свидание с Эльфманом, на что Бикс недовольно кривится, явно не считая, что Штраус подходящая пара для подруги. Затем уходит Фрид, ссылаясь на неотложные дела. Бикслоу уходит почти следом за ним, сказав, что зайдет в гильдию и отметит задание. Хартфилия слышит хлопок входной двери, убирая со стола посуду. Подавив вздох, она включает воду и начинает мыть тарелки.

\- Давай. – Рядом неожиданно появляется Дреяр с полотенцем в руках, явно намереваясь помочь ей.

\- Я думала, ты с Бикслоу ушел. – Люси передает ему чистую посуду.

\- Ну не мог же я бросить тебя одну с этой горой грязных тарелок. – Блондин уверенными движениями вытирает тарелку, затем ставя ее на место.

\- Спасибо. – Искренне отвечает девушка. – Одна бы я до ночи возилась.

Когда же заклинательница закрывает дверь за парнем уже далеко за полночь. После того, как они домыли посуду, Лаксус начал расспрашивать ее о романе, потом разговор плавно перетек на другие книги, а затем на что-то еще, она даже и не скажет, о чем точно они говорили.

Счастливо улыбаясь, Люси включает небольшую лампу на столе и достает из запертого ящика свою рукопись. И она совершенно не замечает, что новый герой ее романа, покоривший сердце главной героини очень похож на блондина.

***

\- Мы отправляемся на задание! – Громогласно объявляет Скарлет, опуская на стол лист бумаги, только что сорванный с доски.

\- Уничтожить темную гильдию. – Хмыкает брюнет, бегло просматривая объявление.

\- Я, аж, воспылал! – Драгнил вскакивает на ноги и уносится прочь. – Айда собираться, Хеппи. – Дверь за ним с шумом захлопнулась.

\- Коготь дьявола? А не это ли дочерняя гильдия Тартара? – Задумавшись, спрашивает заклинательница.

\- А ведь точно. – Хмурясь, кивает Грей.

\- Они не робкого десятка. Вынести с одного удара не выйдет, даже у вас. Нам точно не нужно позвать больше народу? – Блондинка, всерьез обеспокоенная, смотрит на аловолосую.

\- Думаю, обойдется. Они всего лишь чудят в Белокогте. Вынесем их, сдадим совету да забудем. Раз плюнуть. – Отмахивается и идет к Мире, чтобы отметить заказ. – Отправляемся через час.

\- Пойдем, - Фуллбастер тянет девушку за руку в сторону выхода. Та следует за ним машинально, все еще пребывая в своих мыслях.

Но ничего не обошлось. Заказчик не предоставил им хотя бы какой-то приличной информации о местонахождении гильдии, количестве членов, их силе. Да вообще ничего. Поэтому они угодили в ловушку.

«Боже, так глупо! Попались, как дети малые.» - Думала Люси, призывая тельца и овна для совместной атаки. Противник был повержен. Заклинательница оборачивается, и ее сердце останавливается. Грей сражается сразу с пятерыми, быстро выбиваясь из сил и совершенно не замечая шестого, который вот-вот нанесет удар точно в сердце волшебника. В спину, как подло. Она кричит. Но в шуме битвы никто не слышит. Тогда Хартфилия прыгает вперед, закрывая собой парня. Луч магии пронзает плечо, оставляя после себя обугленную дымящуюся кожу.

Чертовски больно. Стиснув зубы до скрипа Люси молчит. Нет, такой радости она не доставит врагу. Плакать будет потом, сейчас главное, что Грей жив. Остальное – пустяки.

Глаза волшебницы загораются праведным гневом. Девушка поднимается и вытаскивает звездную реку. Тот, кто посмел обидеть ее семью ответит за это. Несколько ударов, и незадачливый колдун падает на землю, признавая поражение. Бой только начинался.

\- Вот же ж незадача. – Скарлет едва стоит на ногах, опираясь на катану. Алая вишня. Люси просто обожает этот доспех подруги. – Потрепали нас, ничего не скажешь. – Ее шатает, и через несколько секунд мечница сидит на земле, не в силах встать. Нога согнута под неестественным углом, каждый вдох отдается резкой болью в ребрах – сломала.

Нацу без сознания лежит в центре выжженого им же круга. Вокруг него – гора обгоревших тел. Сам парень изрядно помят, весь в царапинах, да еще и похоже опустошил оба источника. Грей, к невообразимому облегчению Люси, живой, лежит в нескольких метрах от нее, раскинув руки и смотрит в небо. Тоже растратил всю магию. У брюнета рассечена бровь, из носа тоже идет кровь, но сильных повреждений нет. Заклинательница выдыхает, улыбается и падает на колени. Теперь-то плечо горит огнем. Израненные ноги словно проткнули сотни игл, под глазом наливался громадный синяк. Но сил не осталось даже на то, чтобы подняться. Что уж говорить об обратной дороге?

\- Похоже, придется здесь задержаться. – Тихо шепчет волшебница, но никто не слышит – друзья без сознания.

Люси приходит в себя последней. Она осторожно открывает глаза, морщась от боли и видит звездное небо, затем – лицо склонившейся над ней Эльзы.

\- Слава богу, очнулась. Мы уже начали волноваться.

\- Сколько? И где мы? – Голос хриплый и скрипучий. Во рту словно пустыня.

\- Два дня. Мы не стали переносить тебя, побоялись. – Отвечает на оба вопроса аловолосая, а после дарит подруге легкую улыбку и говорит – Грей весь извелся. Не знает, куда себя деть. Я отправила его за травами для твоего плеча.

\- Все так плохо? – Спрашивает Хартфилия, видя, как Скарлет недовольно поджала губы.

\- Мы не знаем, что это была за магия, но она словно не позволяет ране зажить. Что произошло?

\- Не важно, главное – вы в порядке. – И мечница все понимает. Сама не раз так подставлялась, защищая Джерара.

К утру у Люси начинается лихорадка, а рана как будто увеличивается в размерах, отравляя девушку. С момента их ухода из Магнолии проходит две недели. Наверное, за них уже всерьез беспокоятся. Однако Эльза наотрез отказывается перемещать заклинательницу, аргументируя это тем, что от движения яд – так они окрестили эту магию – может быстрее распространиться по телу. Единожды придя в сознание, блондинка предлагает друзьям выход, который решительно никому не нравится. Выжечь отраву огнем Нацу.

Грей держит слишком уж горячую голову заклинательницы на своих коленях, перебирая волосы и заботливо промокая лоб – больше они ничего не могут. Фуллбастер в отчаянье поднимает глаза к звездам, надеясь, что те дадут ответ. Мечтая, чтобы появился Локи с каким-нибудь волшебным зельем, которое избавит их от этого непосильного выбора. Но духи молчат. И кажется, у него просто не остается выбора, если он не позволит Драгнилу осуществить задуманное, то Люси умрет. Его солнце погаснет. Этого он не мог допустить ни за что. С рассветом он аккуратно встает и идет будить спящих друзей.

По хмурому выражению лица ледяного созидателя, мечница все понимает и начинает тормошить убийцу драконов. Все трое неуверенно подходят к блондинке. Эльза хватает заклинательницу за ноги своей стальной хваткой. Грей берет за руку и прижимает всем весом к земле.

\- Готов? – Скарлет смотрит на Нацу и кивает, когда тот колдует коготь огненного дракона, но в нерешительности застывает над подругой. – Выхода нет, иначе она умрет. – Жестко говорит волшебница, и он опускает руку.

Сквозь тьму, в которой она так долго пребывала пробился огонь. Он обжигал, казалось, сжигал ее дотла, превращая в прах. Заклинательница кричит, срывая голос, но вскоре погружается в спасительную тьму обратно.

\- Жар спал, рана начала заживать. – Первое, что слышит девушка, придя в себя. Она ощущает нежные прикосновения прохладных рук Грея к больному плечу, чувствует, как он берет ее за руку, чуть наклоняется и целует.

\- Люблю тебя, мое солнце и звезды. – Люси едва не задыхается от нежности. Грей – ее вселенная. И ничто в мире не сможет этого изменить. Блондинка открывает глаза.

В гильдию они возвращаются через три дня, когда плечо уже почти зажило, оставив в напоминание только уродливый шрам.

***

\- Ты хотя бы представляешь, как мы волновались? – Гневно шипит Дреяр на Люси вместо приветствия, когда она наконец набирается смелости подняться к Громовержцам на второй этаж. Вокруг блондина появляются небольшие молнии.

\- Прости, это все я виновата. – Тихо говорит заклинательница, не решаясь сесть к ним за стол.

\- О чем ты? – Хмурится Эвергрин и тянет волшебницу за руку, чтобы та села наконец, но вместо этого вызывает только болезненный вздох.

– Сейчас же рассказывай в чем дело. – Фрид оглядывает девушку внимательным взглядом. Дреяр только раздраженно фыркает и уходит на первый этаж за пивом.

\- Он остынет, не переживай. Просто сильно беспокоился за тебя. – Шепотом сообщает ей шатенка.

Люси кивает и принимается за рассказ. По ходу повествования лица громовержцев менялись от злых до удивленных и растерянных. Когда же она рассказала про выжигание магии Эвер побелела, как мел, а Фрид и Бикслоу в ужасе покачали головами.

\- Только ненормальный на это решится. Какая же должна быть сила духа. – Немного бледнее обычного, Джастин с восхищением смотрит на блондинку, что всегда так заразительно улыбается.

\- Я-то что? Валялась в отключке почти неделю. Не представляю, как ребята на это решились. Одно неверное движение и я бы умерла. Зато теперь у меня есть боевой шрам. – Она смеется, и друзья присоединяются к ней.

Лаксус нагнал ее по дороге домой. Блондин молча шел рядом, всем своим видом излучая раздражение. Не выдержав долго такого молчания, заклинательница произносит:

\- Если хочешь что-то сказать – говори. Не за чем так действовать мне на нервы. Я устала и хочу спать. Все же еще не восстановилась. - В ответ на это девушка слышит тихий рык. Дреяр хватает ее за здоровую руку и затягивает в ближайший проулок.

\- Не. Смей. Больше. Так. Подставляться. Поняла? – Чеканя каждое слово он сверлит ее гневным взглядом, после чего неожиданно резко прижимает к себе. – Не представляешь, как я беспокоился.

Люси, растерявшись, обнимает его. Через несколько секунд громовой убийца драконов отстраняется и исчезает в молниях.

***

Солнце играет на мокрых волосах блондинки, заставляя их сиять, словно жидкое золото. Сама девушка, одетая лишь в большую рубашку своего парня, варит кофе на кухне что-то напевая себе под нос, совершенно не замечая, что Грей стоит в дверном проеме и любуется открывшейся картиной уже несколько минут. Он неслышно подходит ближе, обнимая заклинательницу за талию.

\- Напугал, - выдыхает Люси.

\- Прости. – Тихо отвечает брюнет, зарываясь носом в пахнущие карамелью волосы. – Такая красивая. – Фуллбастер нежно целует несколько позвонков на шее волшебницы. Получая в ответ рваный вздох.

\- Что ты делаешь? Мы же опоздаем. – Спрашивает Хартфилия, но не особо пытается выбраться из объятий созидателя.

\- Я так хочу тебя. – Грей разворачивает девушку к себе и расстегивает пуговицы на рубашке, которая падает их ногам. Секунда, и Люси сидит на столешнице, обнимая его ногами за талию.

Брюнет нежно, словно бы боясь, что девушка перед ним исчезнет, целует губы, шею, ключицы, грудь. Обводит губами шрам. Кусает затвердевшие соски. Блондинка сдавленно стонет, когда парень входит в нее, и ногтями царапает его спину.

Да, они безбожно опоздают на поезд, за что Эльза будет сердиться, Драгнил будет шутить по поводу причины такой задержки, а Венди – краснеть от слишком пошлых шуток Нацу. Но сейчас их это мало волновало.

***

Очередная пьянка, по неизвестному Люси поводу, была в самом разгаре, когда девушка, решившая подышать свежим воздухом, выскальзывает на задний двор и видит там плачущую Эвер.

\- Что случилось? – Хартфилия подходит ближе, ежась от холода. Все же на дворе поздняя осень.

-А, это ты, Люси. – Русоволосая вытирает слезы. – Все в порядке. Просто Бикс немного обидно пошутил. У него иногда случаются такие заскоки. – Она слабо улыбается блондинке. – Мы собирались продолжить у Лаксуса дома, здесь слишком шумно. Присоединишься? - Люси кивает, не замечая хитрого блеска в глазах подруги.

Подвох она заподозрила только тогда, когда сильно пьяные Громовержцы сели в кружок на полу огромной гостиной Дреяра и начали играть в бутылочку, но делать что-то было поздно. Да и не хотелось. Поэтому она расслабилась и просто наблюдала за упившимся в хлам друзьями. Это было более, чем забавно.

Вечно спокойный и молчаливый Фрид теперь прыгал по гостиной в одних брюках и распевал какие-то песни. «Да бог, не заклинание какое», - промелькнула мысль в голове. Бикслоу распластался на полу звездочкой и с самым серьезным видом что-то доказывал хихикающей Эвергрин, которая развалилась в кресле, закинув ноги на спинку. Лаксус же… Вел себя вполне адекватно, продолжая заливать в себя коньяк, явно не чувствуя, когда пора остановиться. Видя его остекленевший взгляд, заклинательница решительно отобрала у него бутылку и попыталась отвести в спальню.

\- Болельщица! – Радостно воскликнул похоже забывший о ней маг душ. – Пришла развлечься с нами? – Люси лишь улыбается ему и все-таки поднимает Дреяра на ноги, уводя вверх по лестнице. Уже погасив свет, у самой двери, она слышит тихое бормотание блондина.

\- Не уходи, Люси. Ты нужна мне.

Что-то не позволяет девушке развернуться и уйти. Она медленно возвращается, не будучи полностью уверенной, что ей не послышалось. Но громовержец уже спал. Проведя рукой по блондинистым волосам парня, что-то шепчет и все же покидает комнату.

Все, что запомнил Лаксус с той ночи – нежное прикосновение тонкой руки к волосам и шепот: «Я никогда не смогу уйти от тебя».

***

О том, что Люси и Грей съехались и уже какое-то время живут вместе в гильдии узнают совершенно случайно. Просто непрошибаемые для намеков Драгнил и Хеппи завалились в окно квартиры заклинательницы, чем смертельно напугали новых жильцов, еще долго кричавших на напарников, но все же дали новый адрес их подруги.

\- Какого черта, Люси?! – Обиженно восклицает Нацу, распахивая дверь в гильдию с ноги. Все, кто находился в зале притихли, ожидая сцены. Даже Громовержцы заинтересованно высунулись с балкона своего второго этажа.

Искомая девушка обнаружилась в обществе Грея и Эльзы за самым дальним столиком. Моментально поняв, в чем дело, она испуганно смотрит на Фуллбастера. Тот сжимает ее ладонь в знак поддержки и готовится к отступлению.

\- Что случилось? – Хартфилии можно было давать Оскара за такое натуральное выражение невинности и непонимания на лице.

\- Почему ты не сказала, что переехала к нему? – Драгнил тыкает пальцем в Грея.

«Почему же ты не умеешь говорить тише, Нацу?» – Мысленно взвыла заклинательница.

\- А, ты об этом. – Каких усилий стоил этот небрежный тон знал только брюнет, сидящий рядом. – Да просто так получилось, понимаешь. Закрутилась, забегалась, вот и забыла сказать.

\- Теперь мне ясно, почему твой запах так изменился. Ты пахнешь почти как эта ледышка. А я все не мог понять, в чем дело. – Розоволосый уселся рядом с блондинкой, покрасневшей до корней от последнего бестактного высказывания друга.

\- Ты, думай, что говоришь! Это же бестактно! – Озвучил ее мысли Фуллбастер. На этом скандал себя исчерпал и все вернулись к своим делам, позволяя наконец Хартфилии выдохнуть.

***

Зима в этом году пришла в Магнолию неожиданно. Осень с ледяными дождями и пожухлыми листьями затянулась вплоть до середины декабря, что ничуть не улучшало настроение Люси. Мрачнее тучи, она ходила последние несколько недель, до тех пор, пока не выпал первый снег. Теперь девушка с огромным удовольствием принимала участие в украшении гильдии, распевала рождественские гимны и варила глинтвейн.

\- Люси, где ты ходишь?! Давай к нам. – Нацу радостно машет ей рукой, едва заклинательница перешагивает порог гильдии.

\- Где будем отмечать? – С этим вопросом встречает блондинку команда. Она усаживается рядом с Фуллбастером, который тут же притягивает девушку в свои объятья.

\- Может у нас? – Хартфилия вопросительно поднимает брови и смотрит на созидателя. – Места хватит.

\- Почему бы и нет. – Брюнет пожимает плечами и кивает.

\- Вот здорово! – Хлопает в ладоши Венди.

Неожиданно для всех заклинательница поднимается с места и идет на второй этаж. Атмосфера разительно отличалась от царившей внизу.

\- Чего такие мрачные? – Улыбается она, треплет Фрида по волосам, целует Эвер в щеку и обнимает Лаксуса.

\- Бикслоу выступил. Теперь у него, да и у нас тоже, неприятности. – Но не успевает зеленоволосый договорить, как дверь кабинета мастера распахивается и оттуда выходит радостный маг душ.

\- Не дрейфь, народ! Все обошлось. Привет, болельщица. – Ухмыляется он, садясь на привычное место.

\- Обошлось! Обошлось! Обошлось! – Кричат марионетки, кружась вокруг громовержца.

\- Ты что-то хотела? – Русоволосая проницательна, как всегда.

\- А, да. Мы собираемся отмечать Рождество у нас с Греем. Придете? – Лучезарная улыбка озаряет лицо блондинки.

\- Конечно придем! – Просияла Эвергрин. – Спасибо за приглашение.

Хартфилия уходит обратно, так и на замечая удивление на лицах громовержцев.

\- А что? – Фея поднимает брови. – По-моему, это должно быть весело. Мы ведь никогда не праздновали в большой компании.

\- И то верно. – Улыбается Фрид. – Очень мило со стороны Люси пригласить и нас.

\- Мне кажется, она хочет видеть совершенно определенного человека. – Усмехается Бикслоу и качает головой. Дреяр только закатывает глаза, вздыхая. В развеселившегося товарища летит маленькая молния.

***

\- Куда мы идем? – Подозрительно хмурясь, спрашивает Дреяр, выдыхая в серое небо клубы теплого воздуха.

Хитро улыбаясь, Хартфилия молчит и только тянет парня за руку вперед. Ему ничего не остается, как последовать за ней. Куда бы она не отправилась, Лаксус пойдет за заклинательницей, в этом он ни секунды не сомневался. Девушка же привела его на уже знакомое обоим озеро. Только теперь оно было сковано льдом.

Продолжая все также загадочно улыбаться, блондинка вытаскивает из большой сумки, что висела у нее на плече, два пары коньков. Убийца драконов качает головой и хохочет.

\- Ты сошла с ума. – Сквозь смех произносит он, но Люси читает между строк: «Я не умею».

\- Не бойся, я научу. – Она уже зашнуровала свои коньки и теперь помогает блондину.

А затем Дреяр пообещал себе никогда больше в жизни не выходить на лед в этом орудии пыток. Сделав первый шаг, он тут же растянулся на замерзшей воде. Парень ненавидел чувствовать себя глупо. Он – Лаксус Дреяр, громовой убийца драконов второго поколения, один из сильнейших магов Хвоста Феи и чего-то не может? Абсурд! Но теплая ладонь Хартфилии в его собственной мгновенно гасит весь гнев и дарит уверенность в том, что все получится. Должно быть именно так чувствует себя Фуллбастер каждый раз, держа ее за руку – он может весь мир покорить для блондинки.

Сделав еще несколько неловких движений, блондин снова падает, на этот раз утягивая за собой и заливисто смеющуюся девушку. Ее волосы находятся в полнейшем беспорядке, глаза светятся неподдельным счастьем, а сама она доверчиво прижимается к его груди.

\- Люси, - тихо зовет он заклинательницу. Та замолкает, внимательно смотрит на него и тонет в глазах, цвета грозового неба. Лексус убирает прядь волос за ухо девушки, наклоняется ближе, оставляя какие-то жалкие миллиметры между ними, давая возможность отстраниться и уйти, но заклинательница сама сокращает расстояние, целуя его. В сердце Дреяра в этот момент что-то оживает. А на хрупкие плечи волшебницы ложится тяжкий груз вины за содеянное перед Греем.

***

\- Как у вас с Греем? – Спрашивает Эва, разглядывая платье, вынутое из горы вещей в корзине.

\- Все отлично. Правда, он много пропадает на заданиях в последнее время. Мне даже кажется, будто он думает, что обязан обеспечить меня, как в те времена, когда я жила в семейном особняке. – Люси хмурится, обводя взглядом небольшое помещение магазина, куда они зашли. Не нравится ей эта тема для разговора. – Пыталась поговорить с ним об этом, но он будто не слышит.

\- Так об этом вы с Лаксом шепчетесь в последние дни? Спрашиваешь совета? – Глаза феи хитро сверкнули.

\- А он-то тут причем? – Вскидывается Хартфилия. – Мы просто друзья. – Говорит блондинка, но даже сама в это не верит.

\- Ты правда так считаешь? Даже такие тугодумы, как Фрид с Биксом догадались, что между вами что-то происходит. – Не замечая раздражения подруги – или делая вид – Эвергрин продолжает капаться в горах одежды.

\- Между нами ничего не может быть, - заклинательница буквально шипит. – Ты же знаешь, у меня есть Грей. А Дреяр… Он слишком Дреяр, чтобы обратить внимание на кого-то вроде меня. И мне пора, меня ребята ждут.

Развернувшись на каблуках, Хартфилия вылетает из магазина, едва сдерживая слезы. Эвер как будто специально все это затеяла. И без нее тошно. Девушка бежит по улице не разбирая дороги, сворачивает в какой-то темный узкий проулок. Опирается о стену ближайшего дома и тяжело дышит.

Когда все успело пойти наперекосяк Люси не поняла. Просто в какой-то момент Лаксус стал также важен, как и Грей. И это было чертовски больно. Холодные губы Фуллбастера дарили такое же наслаждение, как и сильные объятия Дреяра и заклинательница совершенно не представляла, как ей быть. Она просто чертовски устала. Теперь-то блондинка поняла, какую злую шутку сыграла с ней судьба. Родственная душа одного человека и Амари другого. Нет, она вовсе не была бракованной. Выбор принадлежал ей. Ну почему именно она? Девушка съехала вниз по стене, прижимая руки к груди, словно пытаясь закрыть зияющую в сердце дыру, и заходясь в страшной истерике.

***

Люси приходит в себя через несколько часов. Слезы высохли, оставив после себя только стянутость кожи на лице и пустоту внутри. Она поднимается и медленно бредет в сторону дома. Механическими движениями открывает дверь, бросает ключи на тумбочку, но они улетают куда-то за нее. Не утруждая себя развязыванием шнурков, стягивает ботинки, там же бросает пальто.

\- Где ты была? – Грей стоит в дверном проеме, сложив руки на груди. – Уже поздно. Я беспокоился.

\- Давай завтра поговорим? – Просит заклинательница. – Я смертельно устала. – Еле переставляя ноги, идет мимо парня в комнату.

\- Нет, мы поговорим сейчас. – Жестко летит ей в спину. Блондинка вздыхает и оборачивается. Голова словно чугунная. – Где. Ты. Была?

\- Ходили с Эвой по магазинам. – Отвечает. Правда ведь, ходили.

\- Что с тобой происходит? Я не узнаю тебя в последние дни. Словно тебя подменили. – Фуллбастер подходит ближе и поднимает подбородок волшебницы.

\- Это с тобой что? Пропадаешь на заданиях, словно меня видеть не хочешь. – Люси сбрасывает его руку и уходит в ванную.

Когда она выключает воду в душе и выходит оттуда, свет уже не горит, а созидатель упорно делает вид, что спит. Девушка ложится на свою половину кровати. Грей моментально притягивает ее за талию ближе к себе и целует за ухом.

\- Прости, я не хотел. – Шепчет он, блондинка молчит в ответ. Через несколько секунд Фуллбастер вздыхает и зарывается лицом в волосы девушки. – Люблю тебя, мои солнце и звезды.

Вскоре Хартфилия слышит размеренное глубокое дыхание брюнета и понимает, что тот заснул. Она же так и не смогла уснуть из-за тяжелых мыслей, разом навалившихся на нее. Что-то подсказывало, что сегодняшняя ссора – только начало.

***

\- Откуда эти цветы? – Грей с раздражением смотрит на белую розу, неизменно стоящую на столе Хартфилии.

\- Подарок друга. – Отвечает она, обнимая его со спины.

\- Друзья не дарят _таких_ цветов, Люси. – Созидатель сбрасывает с себя руки девушки и смотрит в карие глаза. – Что ты скрываешь? У тебя есть другой? – Неприкрытая ревность и злоба слышны в его голосе. Волшебница буквально видит, как созидатель вновь облачает свое сердце в ледяной доспех.

\- Что на тебя нашло? Ты о чем вообще? – Устало вздыхает блондинка. Это пятая их ссора за две недели. Она устала от этого.

\- Ты изменилась, Люси. Я вижу, но не могу понять в чем именно дело. И пока ты не захочешь поговорить нормально, - Фуллбастер накидывает рубашку, берет куртку и ключи. – не приходи. Я буду ждать, когда ты будешь готова сказать мне правду. – И он уходит, хлопнув дверью, оставив после себя лишь морозный запах и чувство невосполнимой утраты.

Люси не замечает слез гнева и боли, она хватает вазу и швыряет в стену. Осколки тысячами льдинок разлетаются по комнате. Почти что законченный роман летит следом. Да пошел он к черту! Она прекрасно обойдется без него. Хартфилия хватает свои ключи и уходит.

Ноги машинально приносят девушку к такой знакомой серой двери. Она яростно тарабанит в дверь.

\- Люси? – Удивленно произносит заспанный Дреяр, появившись на пороге. – Ты знаешь который час? – А когда замечает дорожки слез на лице заклинательницы и что она в мороз совсем раздетая ходит, говорит, затаскивая ее за руку в дом. – Что произошло? Ты в порядке?

\- Я далеко не в порядке. – Блондинка утыкается ему в плечо и снова плачет. Лаксус молчит, обнимая девушку.

Когда заклинательница успокаивается, парень отправляет ее в душ, а сам идет на кухню и заваривает любимый чай Хартфилии, достает упаковку карамелек, которые она так обожает и терпеливо ждет. Люси возвращается ровно через двадцать две минуты, в его футболке, которая ей велика на несколько размеров, с мокрыми волосами и все еще красными глазами. Она садится, берет в руки чашку и молчит, глядя на горячую жидкость, от которой идет пар. Блондин тоже молчит, в ожидании, когда заговорит волшебница.

\- Грей ушел. – Тихо произносит она. – Устроил сцену из-за розы, обвинил в том, что я ему изменяю и ушел, сказав, чтобы я приходила, когда захочу сказать правду. Мы вообще последнее время много ругаемся. Может быть судьба все же ошиблась? – Она замолкает и смотрит на Дреяра в надежде, что он сможет дать ей ответ. И он решает, что сейчас стоит сказать ей правду.

\- Знаешь, Люси… - Вздохнув, начинает Лаксус, но замолкает. – Помнишь, ты как-то спросила, не знаю ли я кто моя Амари? – Девушка кивает, а он продолжает. – Я тогда ответил, что только догадываюсь кто она. Долгое время я правда верил тому, что мне сказал отец, считал любовь слабостью. С высока смотрел на счастливые парочки. – Блондинка множество раз видела шрам на запястье, с едва различимой буквой «Л». Кажется, глубоко в душе она всегда знала то, что он собирался сказать. – Осознание пришло слишком поздно, я уже успел все испортить. В прочем, как и всегда. Девушка ненавидела меня. Это открыто читалось в ее глазах. И тогда я ушел, решив, что не нуждаюсь в ней. Я никогда в жизни так не ошибался. Люси - ты солнце моего мира. – В кухне повисла звенящая тишина.

\- Я догадывалась. – Шепчет Хартфилия, поднимая на него взгляд. – Но у меня есть Грей. Или был…

\- Поэтому я и ничего не говорил тебе. Все, что я себе позволил, это посылать тебе цветы и украсть тот поцелуй. Да и этого делать не стоило. Решил, что лучше быть рядом хотя бы так, чем если бы ты меня ненавидела.

Блондин запускает пальцы в волосы, взъерошивая их – расстроен и сильно нервничает, про себя отмечает Люси. Она досконально изучила привычки Лаксуса за время их общения.

\- Я никогда не ненавидела. Просто не смогла бы. Даже несмотря на то, что ты был напыщенным, зазнавшимся, самовлюбленным грубияном, который думал не тем местом, которым следовало бы, я всегда верила в тебя.

Она неслышно встает со своего места напротив парня, подходит к нему, проводя руками по волосам, запутывая длинные тонкие пальцы теперь уже в золотых прядях. Дреяр моментально расслабляется, разворачивается и обнимает заклинательницу за талию, вдыхая такой родной запах карамели.

В какой-то момент он поднимает голову, заставляя Люси посмотреть на него, медленно сокращает расстояние между ними и снова целует волшебницу. Хартфилия отвечает ему. Сначала неуверенно, скованно, потом, отбросив сомнения в дальний угол и закрывая их вместе с мыслями о Фуллбастере на сто замков, более яростно. Убийца драконов с губ переходит на шею, нежно целуя каждый сантиметр открытой кожи. Нетерпеливый стон, сорвавшийся с распухших губ Люси, срывает предохранитель, парень подхватывает ее на руки и исчезает в молниях.

Холод простыни резко контрастирует с разгоряченной кожей блондинки, усиливая ощущения в несколько раз. Лаксус срывает с заклинательницы футболку, покрывая часто вздымающуюся грудь поцелуями. Целует шрам на плече, полученный на том злополучном задании. Люси переворачивает не сопротивляющегося парня на спину, и перекинув ногу, садится ему на бедра.

Она стягивает с него футболку, восхищенно оглядывая тело, обводит пальчиком каждую мышцу, лихорадочно целует губы, переходя на шею, спускаясь ниже. Слишком медленно. Дреяр сдавленно стонет, садится, перехватывая инициативу. Он кусает в шею, тут же зализывая это место, притягивает девушку за ягодицы ближе к себе, подается бедрами вверх и глухо рычит, снова переворачивая их, подминая блондинку под себя.

 _«Никогда не чувствовала такой страсти»_. – Успевает подумать Люси прежде, чем погрузиться в море блаженства.

***

Она открывает глаза и улыбается. Впервые за последний месяц Хартфилия выспалась. Солнечные лучи падают на кровать из плохо занавешенного окна, играя в волосах Лаксуса, который что-то ворчит, пытаясь закрыть лицо от раздражавшего света. Люси, наблюдавшая за блондином, хихикнула.

\- Я смотрю, у тебя отличное настроение. – Сонно произносит Дреяр, притягивая заклинательницу еще ближе к себе.

\- Просто великолепное. – Девушка лучезарно улыбается и целует парня.

\- Сейчас я подниму его еще выше. – Усмехается Лаксус, резко переворачивается, подминая волшебницу под себя и целует. А Люси задумывается о том, что она могла ошибиться в выборе своей судьбы.

На столе стоит кружка с ароматным кофе, стейк и пирог с мясом к тому моменту, как убийца драконов показывается на кухне в одних лишь спортивных штанах и с мокрыми волосами. Наблюдая за читающей очередную книгу девушкой и поглощая приготовленный завтрак, блондин первый раз в жизни благодарит судьбу за такой подарок.

В гильдию они так и не пошли. Молодые люди отправились к озеру, где когда-то впервые поговорили по душам. Лаксус стелет огромный плед на берегу под сосной, Люси кидается в него шишками. Затем она читает ему в слух свой роман. Громовержец расслабленно лежит на ее коленях, вслушиваясь в мелодичный, как перезвон колокольчиков голос. С заходом солнца Дреяр провожает блондинку домой.

\- До утра. – Улыбается Хартфилия.

\- До утра. – Он быстро чмокает ее в губы и исчезает прежде, чем волшебница успевает опомниться.

Квартира встречает ее разрухой и одиночеством. Сердце болезненно сжимается от осознания того, что Грей так и не возвращался.

Ей пора определиться. Они не могут страдать втроем. С этой мыслью заклинательница покупает билет на последний поезд, идущий в неизвестном направлении.

***

\- Почему такая очаровательная леди сидит здесь совершенно одна? – Хартфилия поднимает голову. Перед ней стоит достаточно пожилая женщина. Кажется, она вышла из пекарни, возле которой и сидела заклинательница.

\- Бегу от самой себя. – Хмыкает Люси.

\- Заходи, угощу тебя чаем. Я только что испекла свежие круассаны. Расскажешь мне о своих печалях.

Искренняя улыбка на лице женщины не позволяет усомниться в ее честности и неожиданно для себя, заклинательница соглашается. Она говорит долго. О том, как ей тяжело было в детстве, о встрече с Нацу, приходе в гильдию. В мельчайших деталях описывает знакомство с Фуллбастером и первое задание, затем рассказывает о Лаксусе, о тех эмоциях, которые испытывает рядом с обоими. Рыдает, признаваясь, что совершенно запуталась во всем этом и проклинает судьбу. Женщина успокаивающе поглаживает Люси по спине.

\- Знаешь, тебе стоит просто заглянуть в свое сердце. Оно знает ответ, но не может достучаться до тебя сквозь всю эту путаницу чувств. Попроси помощи у своих духов. Они знают заклинание, что должно тебе помочь. – Хартфилия удивленно кивает.

\- Откуда вы знаете? – Волшебница изумленно смотрит на женщину.

\- Моя мать была заклинателем звездных духов. Она много рассказывала о своей магии. – Улыбается та.

\- Спасибо вам! – Искренне благодарит девушка, прощаясь с владелицей пекарни. – Правда, вы не представляете, как помогли мне.

Люси направляется в восточный лес, где собирается призвать Локи и спросить его про загадочное заклинание.

\- Царя зверей откройтесь, врата! – В золотом свечении появляется парень.

\- Давно не виделись, Люси. – Лучезарно улыбается он. – Чем могу помочь?

\- Я хотела тебя спросить об одном заклинании, - начинает блондинка, но дух прерывает ее.

\- Знаю о чем ты. Но работает не совсем так, как ты думаешь. – Он ерошит волосы. – Это зелье. Оно позволит тебе посмотреть на происходящее со стороны. Однако это чертовски опасная штука. И нет гарантии, что оно поможет.

\- Со стороны говоришь? – Задумчиво тянет волшебница. Лев кивает. – Я хочу попытаться.

***

Босыми ногами она торопливо бежит по такой знакомой дороге. Нужно спешить, пока он не ушел на задание.

Пробыв десять дней в Белокогте – какая ирония судьбы – Люси думала очень о многих вещах. И теперь была совершенно уверена в том, что собиралась сделать.

Время поджимает. У нее сбивается дыхание, в боку колет, но девушка не останавливается. Она бежит на вокзал. Расталкивая людей, ищет такую родную макушку. Замечает в дальнем конце перрона и снова бежит. Парень уже заносит ногу, чтобы зайти в вагон, когда заклинательница с разбегу врезается в него, обхватывая тоненькими ручками со спины и шепчет:

\- Люблю тебя, Грей.


End file.
